Fairies no Basket
by fairypiece123
Summary: The Basketball Which Fairies Play. Fairy Tail learns about a new world which seems to already know all about them. Obviously, they are going to want to learn about this 'Earth' place, and also this new sport which they have just found out about as well – basketball. Hopefully Earth, the Generation of Miracles and their teams will be able to deal with these very excitable mages.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!~ So this is my first ever time writing down my ideas into a fanfiction, and I had never thought I would ever post it – so I hope you enjoy! *bows* I am very sorry for any OOC-ness, I try my best, but sometimes it is inevitable I guess. Sumimasen~**

**I am not really sure how to go about this, but I thought I would give it a go, and I am very excited about it!**

**This is set after the Grand Magic Games for Fairy Tail, and just before the Winter Cup preliminaries start for Kuroko no Basket. Also, yes, Earth has already learned about the existence of Earthland and mages – they have accepted it and keep in contact with the Magic Council.**

**Ah, also, all of the Fairy Tail characters are going to be slightly younger here than they are in the anime/manga. Laxus would actually be 23 if he wasn't, and would definitely not agree to going to school if he was older than everyone there – so yeah, everyone will be slightly younger.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kuroko no Basket, no matter how much I wish I did**

* * *

**author's notes**

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

**Earthland~**

**In Fairy Tail ~**

**Third Person POV:**

It was a normal day for Fairy Tail, most people had just finished their jobs and were eating and relaxing at the guild, before they had to start thinking about going out on another quest for money. Well, most were at least _trying _to relax, but it was a bit difficult with two members of the guild's 'Strongest Team' fighting loudly in the middle of the hall.

The two fighting mages were Natsu and Gray, who were once again drawing everyone's attention to them as they hurled objects at each other. Erza was sitting by them, the only reason as to why she had not yet broken up the fight being the fact that there was a huge slice of strawberry shortcake in front of her. The rest of the guild sighed resignedly, knowing that sooner or later a disaster would occur, and then this sort-of peace would be ruined.

Suddenly, the doors to the guild were pushed open, and everyone turned to witness Fairy Tail's own Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia, walk through the entrance, followed closely by Happy – who was happily munching on a fish. The blonde teenager gave a bright smile before walking up to the bar and ordering a strawberry milkshake from Mira. Then she made her way to sit next to Erza and began flicking through the pages of a new magazine she had picked up.

**Lucy POV:**

I was able to relax at the guild today, seeing as after the GMG we had been getting more and more high-paying requests; we got most of the pay this time as well, since Natsu kept the destruction to a minimum, so I was able to pay all of my rent ahead of time. It was a miracle.

I was leafing through the articles of this interesting magazine I had picked up earlier – it was not one I had heard of before – when I felt a dark aura next to me. Looking up, I saw it was Erza – whose cake had just been knocked to the floor by a bundle of clothing – and I quickly got out of my seat and ran backwards to the other side of the hall, waving my hands in the air and screaming. Everyone now had their attention on the duo in the middle of the hall – one who was completely naked apart from his underwear **(no prizes for whoever can guess which one)** – and most prayed for the safety of the two mages (while others just smirked).

Then Elfman, who always seemed to have trouble reading the situation, stepped forward – directly onto Erza's cake and yelled: "MAN!" I knew right then that the three idiots were dead.

As Erza started to go on her rampage, with most of the rest of the guild joining in the chaos, I sighed and hid behind the bar with Happy – who I had bought a fish for this morning in return for him not calling me 'fat' for the rest of the day – and started to read my magazine again, having been able to somehow keep a hold of it throughout that whole ordeal.

It was then that I saw a picture of Mira-_san_ and the Fairy Tail symbol on one of the pages of the magazine. It was called 'Zunon Boy', a fashion/lifestyle magazine which I had never heard of before now. Next to the page where Mira-_san_ was featured, was a picture of a very handsome teenage boy with blonde hair and golden eyes, who was posing and smiling mischievously towards the camera.

I wasn't sure what to make of this magazine, or even of this spread – and so I resolved to ask the person in question about it.

**Third Person POV:**

"MIRA-_SAAAAAAAAAAAAN_!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Or, well, at least Erza stopped crushing all of the guild members beneath her feet and sat down to look quizzically at the blonde girl who had just called for the beloved barmaid of Fairy Tail quite suddenly. The rest of the guild, the ones who had been fighting with the Titania, all groaned and made no move to get off the ground.

"What is it Lucy?" Mira asked the Celestial Mage worriedly, wondering what could have happened to make the blonde girl react so violently.

"Ne, Mira-_san_, have you ever heard of the magazine 'Zunon Boy'? It's just that you're featured in an article in it, and I wanted to ask you because I had never heard of it before." Lucy knew that she may have overreacted slightly if the strange looks she was getting were any indication, but she had wanted to get the white-haired mage's attention.

Mira looked at the younger girl incredulously, and shook her head, saying that she had never once heard of any magazines like that – and most certainly did not know that she had been featured in it.

There was a cough heard from above, and all of the gathered mages looked up at their Master, who had come out from his office when he had heard the commotion from downstairs. He was looking around nervously and in the end said:

"It was I who sent the picture of Mira to the magazine agency."

Everyone's jaws hit the ground (apart from those who were already lying on the floor), and started to berate him for 'not respecting people's privacy'; the girls did at least. The boys didn't really care either way – apart from maybe Elfman, but he was too busy trying to stand up from the floor to notice the exchange and defend his older sister.

"Mou, Master, you had better have a good reason for this or I might get angry," Mira pouted up at the Master and looked at him with stern eyes.

**Master POV:**

I looked around the hall, wondering if I should explain the story with some of the more *ahem* hot-headed members of the guild present. Then I thought that since what I was going to tell them about did not have much danger in it, Nats- I mean, previously mentioned 'hot-headed members' would not cause too much trouble, even if they did decide to check out what the story was about for themselves.

"Well," I began, "everyone here knows about Edolas and Earthland, right? They are two different universes, but are still connected and able to be visited by the other world's people. Recently, it has come to the Council's attention that there may be another dimension out there, namely Earth, which already knows about magic and our existence.

"It seems that, like in Edolas, they are unable to use magic. However, they appear to be much more advanced than we are as a whole, and even have their machines to help them through day-to-day life – which work on something called 'electricity' rather than magic. As I said before, this world's government – or governments as there are several – already know of our existence and are curious to learn more.

"The Magic Council is keen to remain on good terms with this new world at the moment, because they seem to be very good at making many weapons of mass destruction – like bombs, and even nuclear weapons, which have been known to be able to wipe out whole cities. Earth is also relatively easy to travel to as well, just a 12 hour trip on a special train, and you will reach one of the world's countries – Japan.

"So yes, this new world was inquisitive about ours, and so naturally I volunteered to send them a picture of our precious barmaid for them to feature in an article about Fairy Tail – I thought it was a very good idea."

I saw everyone sweat-drop at this last piece of information, even though I knew that they were amazed to learn about this new world. I could barely believe it myself.

Then I heard some very obnoxious laughter from downstairs.

**Third Person POV:**

Everyone turned to a pink-haired mage who was laughing excitedly at this new piece of information. The other members of Team Natsu, consisting of Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy (Wendy and Carla had already gone on their own mission and were not scheduled to be back until the following week), knew that their most boisterous nakama was already formulating a plan to get to and explore this 'Earth' place. The rest of Fairy Tail looked on in pity, apart from two – the Lighting Dragon Slayer and the Iron Dragon Slayer, along with his exceed – who had smirks on their faces and obviously wanted something to do with this plan.

Lucy looked back at the magazine, this time at the boy on the page next to Mira-_san._

"Kise Ryouta," she read out, "aged 16, excels at sport – and especially basketball, which he started playing in his second year of Middle School. He is known as the 'Copy-Cat' of the Generation of Miracles, mainly because of his ability to perfectly replicate any plays just by seeing them once. Hm, sounds a bit like Gemini's ability, only less broad."

"Huh? Basketball? Generation of Miracles?" Natsu blinked, confused. "What's that? It sounds interesting. Is it tasty?" This comment received a hearty 'aye, sir!' from the salmon-haired mage's blue companion, and an awkward sweat-drop from everyone else.

"For once, I seem to agree with flame-brain, not about the tasty bit though. That was just stupid," Gray said, earning an angry 'Oi!' from said 'flame-brain', "it does sound interesting. Jii-chan said this world was easy to get to; could we go and check it out?"

"I approve as well," Erza nodded her consent to the idea, "I too am slightly curious as to what this 'Earth' is like."

Lucy sweat-dropped and laughed awkwardly, "well it says here that basketball is a type of sport that is played there, and the Generation of Miracles was a Middle School team in Japan, known for their skills which seemed 'miraculous' to their opponents, I guess. They split up to go to different High Schools though."

Team Natsu turned to look at the Master expectantly, Lucy being a bit more hesitant than the rest, and the small, old man sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine, I had anticipated this and asked the Council about it ahead of time. They have given their consent, however you will all be enrolled into separate schools to minimise fighting and damage – they will be relatively nearby to each other, and so you can all live together in one house, which will be organised for you. There are four schools near to your area, each of which has a member of the Generation of Miracles in it. You will join and learn more about the world and the sport."

"Gihi," came Gajeel's trademark laugh, "count us in as well – Lily and I want a piece of the action too."

"That goes for me as well. I look forward to working with you, Natsu." Laxus smirked at the infuriated boy.

"HUH?!" the addressed Salamander shouted, enraged, "why should you come? This is Team Natsu's adventure!"

Before another fight could break out in the guild hall, the Master sighed and told Team Natsu, plus Gajeel, Lily and Laxus, to go back to their houses to pack and meet at the station in an hour. There, they could get their 'special train' to Japan and then settle into their new home and get ready for school for the next day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me, I would love to know what you think!**

**Please leave a review! It would mean a lot!**

**Thank you~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!~ It's another chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Again, I am sorry for any OOC-ness in this story, I will try to not let it happen. Sumimasen~**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing of Fairy Tail or Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**Earth~**

**With Seirin~**

**Third Person POV:**

After their incredible loss at the Inter-High, Seirin's spirits had been low for a while – and the whole team was worried for their ace and his shadow: the two had not talked properly to each other since the game against Touou High. Aida Riko, the coach, was planning a training camp over the summer for the team with the captain, Hyuuga Junpei, and they were contemplating on whether to go to the mountains or the beach. She was also wondering about a call she had received earlier about some new transfer students, and letting them join the team.

"Ne, Hyuuga, what do you think about the mages we have been hearing about so much on the news recently?" she asked the captain, knowing that he would not have any idea what she was talking about.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Hyuuga stared blankly at his coach. "I don't know, they seem interesting. I guess I wouldn't mind meeting them, but I doubt I will ever get the chance."

"Hmm," replied Riko, "I wouldn't give up just yet. You never know what may happen. Actually, I just received a call saying that we may be getting some new transfer students in the near future. Apparently, they are from Earthland."

"…EH?!"

**With Shutoku~**

**Third Person POV:**

"What is it, Coach?" Takao Kazunari asked, looking as confused as the rest of his teammates, not knowing why they had been called around for a special announcement from the coach.

"Well," started Coach Nakatani, "I have just received a call saying that some transfer students will be joining the school very soon, and that they are interested in learning about basketball. They are also from Earthland, and seem to be mages from the famous guild there, called Fairy Tail. It looks like this team will be getting a manager very soon."

"Eh? Is that true Coach?" Takao asked suddenly, very excited. "Shin-_chan_, this is amazing! We get to meet real, live mages! Wahaha! I can't wait to meet them!"

"Shut up, Takao!" the green-haired Miracle shouted at his self-proclaimed friend. "I don't especially care about the people, I will probably only talk to them if I have a question about their world."

"Tsundere~"

**With Kaijo~**

**Third Person POV:**

"Senpai! Senpai!" the over-excited blonde model ran over to his team mates, yelling. "Did you hear? Some transfer students are coming here from Earthland! They are going to join the team and learn all about basketball and this world! Ne, ne, we can learn all about their world and how they do things! Can you believe it?"

"SHUT UP!" the captain, Kasamatsu, yelled, jumping and placing a kick on his team mate's back. "You're so annoying, I'll kick you! Yes, we heard the first time you told us, about half-an-hour ago."

"It really is unbelievable though," Moriyama contemplated. "I hope that whoever will be joining us will be a girl! I shall play our games for her!"

"PLAY FOR US, IDIOT!" the captain was slowly starting to lose hope for his team.

"I'M REALLY FIRED UP! I'LL GET ALL OF THOSE REBOUNDS! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME SENPAI!" Hayakawa started to shout excitedly, talking so that no one was able to understand him.

Kasamatsu Yukio looked on at his team – noticing that Kise had also now started _dancing_ around the room – and sighed in desperation, feeling his grip on sanity slipping.

'I've heard that Fairy Tail is one of the most destructive and rowdy guilds in Earthland.' Scanning the room again, Kasamatsu took in all of the noise and chaos which was his team.

'We're doomed.'

**With Touou~**

**Third Person POV:**

It was one of those rare practises where Aomine had actually bothered to show his face, although it had taken all of Momoi's strength and persuasive power to get him there – and now he was sitting on the floor looking bored, even though most of his team mates (with the exception of Imayoshi, the captain, who was just smirking) were gaping and freaking out because of the news they had just heard.

"AOMINE!" Wakamatsu yelled, "THIS IS BIG NEWS! WHY ARE YOU NOT REACTING AT ALL TO THE FACT THAT WE ARE GETTING NEW TRANSFER STUDENTS FROM EARTHLAND, WHO ALSO WANT TO JOIN THE TEAM?!"

"I don't really care," Aomine gave a non-committal shrug, "they could be strong maybe. At first I was thinking about challenging them when they got here, but from what Satsuki's saying, they don't know the first thing about basketball. Even if they did, anyway, what's the point? After all,

"The only one who can beat me, is me."

* * *

**Earthland~**

**At the station~**

**Third Person POV:**

The unlikely group of Fairy Tail mages were getting ready to board the train, having already gone home to pack and get ready for their expedition. Natsu was looking around excitedly with Happy, not caring at the moment that he was about to get on a 12 hour train ride. Gajeel and Laxus were already starting to look a little bit green, while Lily was sitting on his Dragon Slayer's head, eating a kiwi and chuckling at the two pitiful men. Erza was dragging along her huge cart full of luggage, drawing the attention of a small crowd to her and causing Gray to question why she needed all of what she was bringing.

Meanwhile, Lucy was walking towards the group, with her pink suitcase trailing behind and Plue walking beside her, shaking as per usual. She was also holding a piece of paper, a letter of some sort, in her hand and was looking at it closely, eyebrows slightly furrowed in thought.

"Yo, Bunny Girl," called Gajeel, recovering from his motion sickness momentarily, "what's up?"

"I just got a letter telling us that our house has all been sorted out, and so have our schools, there are two of us going to each school," replied Lucy. "Which is all good, but there is one thing that I am worried about, we have all already been assigned the schools we are going to and the partner we are going with. Most of them are fine, there's just one that I am not too sure about."

"Blondie, just spit it out. What's bothering you?" Laxus prompted her, the nickname he used earning himself an intimidating glare from said blonde, which could almost rival Erza's.

"You're blonde too, you know! Anyway, it says here that Gajeel and Lily, you two are together – attending Kaijo High as second years. I think that's where that model, Kise, goes." The Iron Dragon Slayer and his exceed gave each other a relieved grin, or more like a smirk.

"Then there's Laxus and Erza, attending Touou High as third years, and Happy and I are going to attend Shutoku High as first years. Which just leaves…" Lucy trailed off to look at the two remaining members of their party, who were now glaring at each other with malice.

"Natsu and Gray, who are attending Seirin High together as first years." Lucy finished what she was saying, praying for the safety of the new school which the two rivals were going to be attending.

"Lucy, don't worry so much," Erza comforted the younger girl, "it will be fine. Natsu and Gray are best friends after all." The Requip Mage then smiled at the two boys, eyes glinting sinisterly at them. Immediately, the Fire Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage started to dance around, hugging each other.

"Alright, Natsu! Let's have a blooming high school life together!" Gray shouted at his partner, earning himself an 'aye, sir!' from his pink-haired companion.

"Happy #2?!" Lucy shouted incredulously.

* * *

**There! Done with the second chapter – I hope that you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading, again.**

**Next time will be the start of some of the meetings between the Fairies and Miracles.**

**Again, please leave a review! It would be greatly appreciated!**

**Thank you~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!~ Chapter 3 is up! I think I am getting too excited about writing this and have updated it a bit too quickly…**

**Oh well, I am looking forward to writing about the team's different reactions to everyone; I hope that I can portray their characters properly. The introductions will probably continue on to next chapter though.**

**Sorry in advance for any OOC-ness! Sumimasen~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail or Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**Earth~**

**At the mages' new home~**

**Lucy POV:**

I sighed. That was a long journey. All three Dragon Slayers had been knocked out by Erza at some point over the 12 hour trip, and had only awoken once the remaining five of us had carried them out of the train. We received some strange looks for that as well – although it may also have something to do with our clothes. Hm, we might need to go shopping later – especially for the boys.

The house we were staying in was nice and quaint, yet still spacious enough for us to all fit comfortably, with two of us sharing each bedroom (not including the exceeds who would share with their Dragon Slayer). It had two floors: a clean, functional kitchen, a living room and one bedroom on the bottom floor, and two bedrooms on the top floor. Each bedroom had an en-suite and a desk for homework, and also for novel-writing in my case.

I could hear the others exploring the house while I was settling into my room. It also turns out that Laxus, Gajeel, Gray and I are all decent cooks – Erza has her weird chef requip, but other than that, I don't think she can do much in the kitchen – and I shall never, ever ask Natsu to cook. He would burn the house down!

So far, we have already seen many things which we don't get back in Earthland – like cars and traffic lights, as well as all these random vending machines, as the woman we asked about it called them – and it was really quite strange. Though, at least we haven't seen any of our counterparts here, as we did in Edolas – I think that that would be just one step too far.

**Time skip – in the evening~**

**At the mages' new home~**

**Third Person POV:**

The group had just gone shopping for new clothes, mostly buying new t-shirts and trousers, and skirts for the girls. They were now back in their new home, with Lucy and Gray preparing a small dinner for them before they had to get ready for school the next day.

At some point while waiting for their meal to be ready, the three Dragon Slayers had started up a game of cards, with Erza watching over them so that nothing got too out of hand. Lucy and Gray were speculating that the pink-haired mage might have been slightly calmer than usual because he knew that since they were living there now, he would also have to take care of his home. But then they agreed that there was no way that the Fire Mage could be that considerate, and the thought was no longer entertained. Natsu was probably only still feeling the effects of the motion sickness.

After dinner, which only consisted of two fights, the small party trudged to their bedrooms to wash up and go to sleep. Their uniforms had been nicely hung-up in their closets, and everyone was wondering what these new schools would be like.

**Time skip – in the morning~**

**At the mages' house~**

**Third Person POV:**

Lucy had been advised by Fairy Tail's scholar, Levy, to buy a book on Japanese etiquette before she went to school, so that she would have a heads up on what to expect. Lucy had finished the book quickly, using her Gale-Force reading glasses, and knew that she would be spending most of the morning trying to clue her friends in on some of the tips in it.

"Ok, so in this country, it would seem that you are expected say your last name first, and then your first name," Lucy tried to explain to her clueless team mates, "so I would be Heartfilia Lucy. Natsu, you would be Dragneel Natsu. Also, just to let you know, most people want to be addressed respectfully and by their last name; so I would address Erza as Scarlet-_san _or Scarlet-_senpai_, as she is my senior. Get it?"

'Oh well,' Lucy sighed as she looked at the hesitant nods and confused faces of her nakama, 'the basketball teams that we are joining all know that we are from Earthland, and so hopefully will give us some slack. These guys will learn through experience (I hope).'

By the time Lucy had finished explaining most of the guidelines to manners in Japan, the group had already finished breakfast, and were preparing to walk out the door and make their various journeys to school. Natsu's head was spinning from all of the information he had tried to remember this morning, and he could hear the others snickering behind him, so he did the best thing he could of.

He hit Gray.

* * *

**Time skip – still in the morning~**

**At Seirin~**

**Third Person POV:**

Seirin Basketball Team were feeling very apprehensive at the moment. Their coach had told them at the beginning of their morning practice that some mages from Earthland would be joining their team for a while, the news being reacted to very violently by the majority of the team – except for Hyuuga, who had already known the news, and Kuroko, whose only indication of surprise was a slight widening of the eyes. Coach Riko had then gone on to tell them that they would be going on two trips during the summer vacation, one at the start to the beach, and one at the end to the mountains. She had then promptly skipped off to talk to the teachers about their training camp.

Kuroko and Kagami then got into an argument; the phantom had bumped into the ace of the team with a scoreboard because the red-head had been 'staggering around' due to Nigou hanging around his feet. The rest of the team looked on, relieved that the duo was finally talking to each other again. Hyuuga cleared his throat to draw attention to himself, and seemed to be about to say something, when the team heard the sound of voices outside.

"It's all your fault, flame-brain, that Erza beat us up this morning."

The Seirin team turned to each other, eyebrows raised, and wondered silently what was happening. It was then that two teenage boys walked through the doors to the gym, one had raven hair while the other's was a startling pink hair colour, heads pressed against each other and eyes completely white with anger.

"You damn stripper, how was it my fault?! If you hadn't have been laughing, then I wouldn't have hit you. Better yet, you could have just stayed still and taken the hit without retaliating."

The team looked on in shock, unsure of what to do. Both boys were wearing the school uniform, although one was also sporting a scarf around his neck, while the other hadn't bothered buttoning his shirt up. Kuroko was the only one brave enough to step up and interrupt these two's fight.

"Excuse me, but are you the transfer students from Earthland?"

The mages jumped about a meter into the air, impressing Kiyoshi and Kagami with the incredible power in their legs. The raven-haired boy turned to face the phantom player and yelled:

"What are you, some kind of ninja?!"

After this was said, the pinkette gasped in shock, and Kiyoshi could have sworn that he saw something akin to stars in the boy's widened eyes at that moment. The mysterious salmon-head then slowly unwrapped his scarf from his neck and, just as leisurely, began to wind the cloth around his face until only his eyes were still visible. He then walked over to stand next to Kuroko and made a strange pose with his hands.

"We can't let them discover us-de gozaru! Nin-nin!"

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Next time I will be finishing up with the introduction to Seirin and will probably start on the other schools as well.**

**Please leave a review on your wait out!**

**Thank you~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!~ This is chapter 4, I hope that you will enjoy it!**

**Sticking with the theme of things, I apologise in advance for any OOC-ness during the chapter! Sumimasen~**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Kuroko no Basket are not mine**

* * *

**Earth~**

**With Seirin~**

**Third Person POV:**

Everyone stared awkwardly at the ninja-impersonator in front of them, wondering how they should respond to the strange reactions of the supposed mage. Fortunately for the team, they did not have to wait in the uncomfortable silence for long, as the boy's companion, the raven-haired one, stepped forward and punched the pink-head in the face.

"Idiot, what do you think you are doing? I know you have an obsession with ninjas, but this is taking it too far. We are meant to be making a positive impression on our new team – not freaking them out."

The raven-head then turned to the group of basketball players and bowed, as he remembered being told to do by Lucy.

"I am very sorry for my partner's behaviour, he is not quite right in the head," he tried to reason, although all he received were some blank stares and one very angry glare from the boy in question. "His name is Dragneel Natsu and I am Fullbuster Gray; we are indeed mages from Earthland, more specifically from a guild called Fairy Tail. We look forward to working with you."

The Seirin Team blinked at the boy, now identified as Gray, surprised by his manners. They then proceeded to introduce themselves and ask a few questions, such as what Earthland was like and how it compared to their own world. Gray answered all of the questions civilly, until he was questioned about what magic he and Natsu used.

"I am very sorry, but we, namely myself and the rest of us who came here from Earthland, have agreed that, to minimise the amount of magic we may be required to use (and also reduce the amount of destruction we might cause), we should keep the information on what powers we have a secret, until a later date. I hope that this is alright with you."

The basketball team nodded in understanding, and after a little while of more talking – consisting of Natsu and Gray getting into a brawl, Natsu trying to pick a fight with Kagami, and the Seirin team learning about Gray's bad habit of stripping (much to their chagrin) – Hyuuga once again called for attention.

The two transfer students were filled in on the details of their trips to the beach and mountain, and then came the bad news which the captain had wanted to discuss.

It turned out, that since Seirin had had to choose cheap lodgings, they would have to cook for themselves, or, more specifically, Coach Riko would be cooking for them. The seniors all started to sweat and shake nervously, telling the freshmen about the girl's incredible inability at cooking edible food.

Everyone was horrified by the news.

**With Shutoku~**

**Third Person POV:**

The Shutoku Basketball Team had arrived especially promptly for practice that morning, eagerly awaiting their new members. They had also been told about a training camp at the beach, which was arranged for the summer vacation, the day before, and so the room was buzzing in excitement. Otsubo, the captain, was still somehow able to remain stoic and in control as some of the more temperamental members of the team were jumping up and down in anticipation; Midorima Shintarou just continued to shoot and score, his lucky item (which today was a blue cat-plushie) sitting on the bench near him.

All of the players turned to the door in excitement as they heard it open, and witnessed a blonde head peek around it and look into the gym. The girl then sighed in relief and walked fully into the room, wearing the school uniform and with the top of her hair pulled into a side ponytail. She also had a belt on around her hips, with multiple silver and gold keys attached to it.

The girl gave a small bow and, when she had straightened up, smiled brightly at the team, causing all of them to blush lightly.

"Nice to meet you!" she said, "my name is Heartfilia Lucy, and I am a mage of Fairy Tail!"

The team introduced themselves and asked the mage their various questions, impressed by her easy manner and the way in which she held herself – like someone of class. She reminded Midorima of Akashi, the former captain of his old team in Teiko, in a sense, and he wondered if she could possibly be just as deadly as his ex-team mate. Although, the girl looked innocent enough, so the green-haired Miracle quickly discarded the thought.

Lucy was led over to the bench which Midorima's lucky item was, and the girl sat down next to it.

"Heartfilia-_san_," the captain started to say, but was quickly cut-off when the girl started laughing, so hard that she was gripping her sides and shaking in mirth.

"Ah, I haven't been called that for years," the mage explained sheepishly, an apologetic smile on her face, "I am sorry for my outburst. I would greatly prefer it, as well, if you were all just to call me Lucy. We don't have all of these rules for addressing people back in Earthland."

The boys all nodded, not used to such informality. The captain then proceeded to tell Lucy about the training camp which had been arranged for over the summer. The girl readily agreed and an easy chatter began once again between the team mates, with Midorima keeping quiet, watching the happy bunch.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask, but what's with the plushie?" the blonde asked, confused.

"That is my lucky item for the day."

"Hm? Lucky item? What's that?" Lucy looked up at the Miracle, a baffled expression on her face.

"Well, Oha Asa is a radio station which always reads out a lucky item for the day for the various different star-signs. I am a Cancer, and today my lucky item is a blue cat."

Midorima turned away, trying to avoid seeing the look of incredulity which was sure to be on the blonde's face – not that he cared what she thought of him.

"Hm? Ah, that's pretty cool – we don't get that in Earthland."

The whole team whirled around to look directly at the girl, their eyes wide, and asked the mage to repeat herself – not quite comprehending what they had just heard.

Lucy looked at the group as if _they _were the ones who were being unbelievable, and then said, in a very slow, calm voice:

"That's pretty cool."

The team looked about ready to pass out.

**With Kaijo~**

**Third Person POV:**

"Gihi."

The Kaijo Basketball Team were staring, shocked, at the spectacle in front of them. The person in front of them – who had identified himself as Redfox Gajeel, one of the transfers from Earthland –was now sitting in the middle of the gym, watching as his flying, talking _cat _flew in circles above his head.

The boys had come into the gym to see the teenager sitting on one of the benches to the side of the gym, and were rendered speechless at the amount of piercings which he sported on his face. He looked like a delinquent, in every sense of the word, especially with the intimidating expression he had on.

Gajeel had sauntered up to them and introduced himself with a laid-back attitude, and grunted in response to their greetings back. He had then proceeded to reply to their questions, using only one-syllable answers.

It was then that the cat, who had told the team that he was called Lily, had come _flying_ in to the gym and sat atop Gajeel's head. After that, a lot more questions were asked, which the exceed answered with much more detailed information than his partner.

Kise then thought that it would be a good idea to grab the black cat and hug him tightly, earning a surprised yelp from Lily, a kick from Kasamatsu and many, many blank stares from the rest of his team mates. Gajeel had quickly snatched his partner away from the blonde, holding him protectively to his side, and glared at the model.

"DON'T TOUCH MY CAT!"

**With Touou~**

**Third Person POV:**

Erza and Laxus had just walked through the doors into the gym, watching as, one-by-one, the boys all stopped what they were doing to turn to stare at the new arrivals.

"Hello," the requip mage started, "we are the mages from Fairy Tail, and we have come to join your team. We'll be counting on you."

Everyone introduced themselves and started to talk about their different worlds. It soon became apparent to the Touou players that Erza and Laxus could be quite violent, if the way they both glared at Wakamatsu when he had started yelling was anything to go by. They had brushed it off, saying that they had believed him to be someone else, who they said was called Natsu.

"Ah, sorry for this," Imayoshi was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "but our ace is not here at the moment – his name is Aomine, and our manager is trying to persuade him to come right now, although that isn't always successful."

"Sumimasen," the shooting guard, Sakurai, bowed repeatedly, "it was all my fault. I was in his class but did nothing to bring him here. Sumimasen! Sumimasen!"

"Sakurai!" Wakamatsu, who Laxus had just dubbed as the 'loud-mouth', shouted at the pitiful boy. "Don't apologise for that idiot! He just thinks that since he is so good at the sport, no one can beat him and he is above all of us! I wish I could hit him!"

Erza heard all of this, and, noticing the similarities between this situation and another one in the guild, which had admittedly occurred a while back, looked pointedly at Laxus, smirking.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU DAMN WOMAN! THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!"

* * *

**Yay! I finished another chapter! I hope that it was enjoyable!**

**Next time I shall finish up with Shutoku and Lucy, and then this story will be pretty much following the plot of the anime and manga from there.**

**Please leave me a review! I would love to know what you think!**

**Thank you~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!~ It's chapter 5! I hope that you enjoy!**

**I am sorry for any OOC-ness! Sumimasen~**

**Disclaimer: if I did own Fairy Tail and Kuroko no Basket, there would already be a crossover anime with them in it**

* * *

**Also, in reply to a review I got from a Guest (thank you so much for writing to me!):**

I was actually debating whether or not to do pairings in this or not… But I think it is a good idea, just not sure how well I would fare with writing romance. So yeah, if anyone has a pairing they would like, please let me know in a review or PM me or do whatever is easiest for you. As for the Nalu or Midorima x Lucy, remember that Shutoku and Seirin meet at their beach camp; I could try to include some moments between the pairs during this time? I will do my best!

**Oh, and thank you to the other people who wrote me a review – it means a lot and I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Earth~**

**With Shutoku~**

**Midorima's POV:**

"That's pretty cool."

I blinked rapidly at the girl, not caring if I looked stupid or anything, not really sure how to react. No one had ever just brushed off my lucky items like they were nothing, let alone actually _compliment _the thought of them. So I think it was perfectly rational that I had no idea how to feel about the mage's abnormal response.

"I… see."

I almost didn't recognise my own voice, it sounded so uncertain. Lucy actually had the gall to grin at me, probably amused by my tone.

"Look, I don't know why you sound so confused, but what's life without a few interesting people in it, ne?" her grin widened. "Ah! By the way, I'm a Cancer as well. I guess that means that I already have my lucky item for the day."

I stared at her, now thoroughly lost, when a blue blur flew in through the door and landed on top of the blonde's head. I saw a look of shock plastered onto everyone's faces, and knew that mine must have mirrored theirs. A blue, flying cat?

"Happy!" Lucy just smiled, snickering slightly at our reactions, and introduced the cat. "This is an exceed, Happy – a flying, talking cat from Earthland – and my partner for the time being. By the way, Happy, I just found out that you're my lucky item for the day. I look forward to working with you."

Everyone was freaking out around me, raving about a talking blue cat that could fly. I just smirked at the girl, impressed, and knew that I would be able to get along with her. After all, Cancers were compatible with each other.

"Hidoi, Lucy!" the deluxe lucky item complained, "I'm not lucky at all!"

Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Shouldn't you be saying that you aren't an item in the first place?"

**With Seirin~**

**Third Person POV:**

The team, which now consisted of Natsu and Gray (who had been introduced to the coach a few moments ago), was now sitting in the home-economics room, watching a pot with a suspicious looking substance in it bubble away. They could hear the soft tapping of the coach chopping vegetables in the background. The boys started whispering to each other, asking if anyone had any cooking skills so that they could teach Coach Riko.

"Hai! It's ready!"

The plates which the team had been presented with were loaded with whole vegetables, mushy-looking rice, and chunks of meat which seemed a little too pink to be healthy – all covered with an odd-smelling sauce. The boys braced themselves and took a bite.

'It's so bad!'

'The rice is soft, like porridge,' Tsuchida was chewing slowly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to how the dish could taste so bad.

'These crisp, uncooked vegetables are like a salad!' Koganei thought, 'and the meat is raw!'

'And the sauce is mysteriously bitter and sour!' Izuki, for once, did not make any puns, realising that this moment was far too serious to be trying to crack a joke in.

'This is a massacre of flavour!' Hyuuga was disgusted, his mouth was gaping open and his hands had started twitching strangely.

"It wasn't very good, was it?"

The captain looked at the coach, remembering how her fingers had been covered with plasters, and started to stuff the food into his face.

"Thanks for the food. It was good, but a bit spicy." Hyuuga then walked out of the room, hands in pockets, with a forced sense of composure.

"It had a unique flavour, but it was pretty good," Kiyoshi had the ladle in his hand and was stirring the curry. "It had the most important ingredient. It had love."

'What men! You guys are such men!' everyone thought, praising the bravery of their two team mates.

"Man! That was awful!" Natsu, being the ever-oblivious boy he was, said loudly – earning himself several angry tick-marks from the rest of the team.

"Idiot! Even if it is, don't say that!" Gray shouted at the pink-head, somehow removing his shirt at the same time. The rest of the team sighed, giving up on the two morons who had just joined their ranks.

Although no one could have been prepared for what the raven-haired mage did next. He grabbed the pot full of Riko's curry, and poured the whole of the contents down Natsu's throat. The victim of the sudden attack grabbed his stomach, choking and wretching for the next five minutes.

"What are you doing, you damn stripper? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes," Gray replied, an aura of complete nonchalance surrounding him, "die."

While the two mages started to fight on the floor in a corner of the room, Kagami had already finished preparing some food, and the team realised that he was actually a very good cook.

"Kagami!" the coach said, "teach me how to make curry!"

**Time skip – the morning of the training camp~**

**With Seirin~**

**Third Person POV:**

"Good morning."

"Ah! Kuroko! Where did you come from?" the whole Seirin team shouted. Natsu and Gray had been a bit freaked out by the small boy's lack of presence at first, but had then accepted it quite readily. After all, the two mages were accustomed to much stranger occurrences in Earthland.

After the team had boarded their bus, which they were travelling in to get to the beach, the boys all noticed that Natsu was starting to look a little bit green – and Gray started to look through the contents of his bag for some motion-sickness tablets they had found when they went shopping after arriving in Japan, which Lucy (ever the busybody) had made him bring.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Furihata, one of the first-years, piped up.

"Oh, don't mind the hot-head over there," Gray answered for his rival, who was otherwise occupied, "he just has a severe case of motion-sickness."

"Ah, it looks really painful."

**Time skip – at the beach~**

**With Seirin~**

**Third Person POV:**

"I smell the beach. We must reach it quickly!"

"Izuki, shut up."

After the coach's father had left (not before threatening the whole team), the boys and Riko proceeded onto the beach, where they saw a basketball court had been set up. Natsu and Gray were made to sit out and observe the game, since they knew next to nothing about the sport; but they soon realised that the players were having a tough time running and bouncing the ball in the sand. Then they witnessed Kagami attempt a dunk, although he failed miserably and ended up face-planting in the sand. Nevertheless, Natsu was impressed.

"KAHAHA! Next time, when we are allowed to join in, I'm going to try that!" This comment inevitably earned the Fire Mage a sweat-drop from Gray.

"Good job! We'll move to the gym in the evening!"

"Okay!" everyone shouted out. They then started to run up and down the beach, with Natsu and Gray joining in, feeling nostalgic for their first (and only) day of training before the Grand Magic Games. The Seirin Team was shocked to see that the two mages were running in front of them, and tried to copy their way of stepping in the sand. Soon enough, everyone had caught up with the two newest members of the team.

Later, in the gym, the boys were delighted when they found that their movements had improved from the training they had done during the day. Natsu also got excited when it looked like Kagami was going to attempt a dunk, but deflated, pouting a bit, when the red-head held back.

After practice, the boys were all in one room doing their stretches, and Kagami and Kuroko were discussing a new style for the phantom of the team. Natsu and Gray just so happened to overhear the conversation, and the hot-head could not help but give his contribution to the matter.

"I think that it would be really cool if you could throw a ball which made a circuit around the whole court!" the idiot said. "Oh, and maybe it should do some loop-the-loops as well while it's at it."

Gray punched the moron on his head, while Kagami shouted that it was impossible. Kuroko merely looked on with a disinterested gaze. Natsu then started to think hard about something, which was a miracle in itself, and then said:

"Maybe you could disappear from in front of your opponent and then reappear behind them. Like teleportation. Or a disappearing shot?"

"Kuroko can't shoot though," Kagami replied to the speculating boy, who pouted childishly at the ace. Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"That actually sounds like it could be interesting."

"NANI?! Kuroko have you gone mad?"

* * *

**Ok! Done! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Next time, Seirin will meet Shutoku at their training camp, including a certain blonde mage!**

**Please leave me a review, and let me know if you would like pairings and, if so, which one(s).**

**Thank you~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!~ It's finally the weekend! So to celebrate, I wrote another chapter!**

**I apologise for any OOC-ness in the story! Sumimasen~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kuroko no Basket, if I did then I would have to consider myself a genius – which I definitely am not**

* * *

**Earth~**

**At training camp~**

**Third Person POV:**

It was the day after arriving at their training camp, and Kagami had already found that the exercises that the coach was making the boys do were not to be underestimated.

'My body hurts so much,' the red-head thought as he brushed his teeth lazily, rubbing the back of his head. It wasn't until Kagami had turned on the tap and spit out his toothpaste that he actually took notice of the person beside him.

"Do you do that on purpose?" the ace of Seirin jumped back and yelled at his invisible team mate.

"Good morning."

"And your hair!" Kagami said, pointing out the bad case of bed-head which Kuroko had managed to acquire during the night. The duo turned as they heard voices coming from down the corridor, wondering who it could be.

"This place is a dump. Are we really staying here? I feel like we are going to see a ghost."

The Seirin pair blinked as they recognised two of the people walking past them; the last one was someone they had never seen before. It was a blonde girl, and she was walking slightly behind the duo from Shutoku. She held a palm to her face, and was obviously trying to suppress the giggles which were escaping from her mouth.

"Don't say that Kazu-_kun_. I'm sure that isn't true. Right, Shin-_kun_?" Lucy had grown quite close to the two first-years of her team, and had started addressing them more informally – even going so far as to start using Midorima's hated nickname. The new girl then gave a high-five to the black-haired boy.

"Lucy, Takao, shut up."

The two boys of the party then stopped, making the girl flail and trip in an attempt not to bump into the both of them. The four basketball players all had expressions of horror plastered onto their faces, save for Kuroko who was still able to retain his passive stare. Lucy was looking between them, confused.

"What are you doing here?" Midorima had flung out his finger dramatically to point at the pair from the opposing team.

"I could ask the same thing!" Kagami shouted back to his green-haired rival, fists clenched in annoyance.

As Takao started to explain how it had been a long tradition for Shutoku to come to this training camp to practice, Midorima continued to yell at the red-head in front of him.

"And here you are enjoying the vacation! What's with the tan?"

"Shin-_kun_," Lucy began, "I hardly think that they are here on vacation. They are probably doing the same thing that Shutoku is doing – training. The beach is a perfect place for it."

The boys were all impressed by the girl's logic, but the Seirin pair looked at her in confusion – still not sure what relationship she had with their rival team. The blonde noticed the looks she was receiving from the duo and started to introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Heartfilia Lucy, but please just call me Lucy! I am a transfer student from Ear…"

"Oi! Tetsu, Taiga!" Gray and Natsu appeared behind the group, the two boys also starting to address their fellow first-years with more familiarity. Then they noticed the trio standing next to their team mates – or more specifically the blonde girl in the group. "Lucy?!"

"Natsu, Gray!" she exclaimed, happy to see her friends from Fairy Tail.

"Nani? You guys know each other?" the other boys asked, curious as to what the three's relationship could be.

"Yeah," Gray replied, "we're all from Fairy Tail."

"Woah." The four basketball players were speechless, not expecting to meet their new team mate's friends so soon.

"KAHAHA! Amazing, right?" Natsu laughed at the group, but then suddenly realised why he had come to get them in the first place. "Oh, and we came to tell you that breakfast is ready. There's another team here, called Shutoku, as well and it looks like they're going to start eating now as well. We can all go together."

The members of Seirin headed off to the cafeteria, followed closely by Takao, until it was only Midorima and Lucy who were left standing in the hallway. The Miracle could not move from the shock of seeing his rivals, and the girl was just waiting patiently for him. The green-haired boy shook himself out of his trance quickly, and began to trudge to the café to get his food.

"Come on Lucy, don't get left behind."

"Ah! Shin-_kun_, you care about me after all!" the blonde teased the man in front of her, grinning when a small blush crept up onto his face.

"Don't say such nonsensical things; it is simply compulsory for all of the team to attend breakfast. Now come, I will not let you hinder me any longer."

Lucy shuffled up next to Midorima, and then grinned mischievously.

"You were the one who stopped in the first place."

The Miracle decided not to comment at this. He was too busy trying to fight back the small smile which was threatening to take over his face.

**At the cafeteria~**

**Third Person POV:**

"But training at the beach, huh? This really brings back memories."

The two teams had been introduced to the mages at breakfast, and they all turned to the blonde girl who had just made the comment with questioning looks on their faces.

"You got that right," Natsu replied, "but, at least this time, we're actually training."

Lucy and Gray grimaced, even Happy, who had been in the café for most of the morning, pouted in remembrance. The basketball players were all confused, and asked the mages in front of them for more details. This time, it was Gray who answered.

"In our world, an event – called the Grand Magic Games – is held every year; it is basically a tournament where all sorts of mages come together to fight to determine which guild is the best. Due to circumstances beyond our control, we had just got back from a very long disappearance and only had 3 months to prepare for the event. The first day of our training went well enough, but then afterwards a certain someone caused us to party for the remaining time – and therefore we didn't actually get much practice done at all."

Natsu, Gray and Happy all turned to stare pointedly at Lucy – who then got very annoyed and started yelling at them.

"It was not my fault – it was that stupid Moustache Man's! If you really want to tell them what it was, then say that it was because of my magic, not me!"

"Wait," Kagami cut off the girl's rant, incredulous. "So you're telling us that because of Lucy's magic, you spent 3 whole months _partying_ instead of training?!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Natsu smiled brightly at everyone, "we're just awesome like that. "

"Aye, sir!"

"I didn't find it awesome at all." Lucy sweat-dropped at the antics of her partners.

"… You have to show us your magic sometime soon."

**At the gym~**

**Third Person POV:**

The two teams were currently practising against each other, Shutoku winning every match that they played. Although, this was not surprising as Seirin's ace was currently being made to run laps of the beach by their coach. Natsu and Gray were gradually improving at the sport, their bodies accustomed to the tough physical exercise, and were now able to dribble and dodge fairly well – Natsu had also attempted some dunks, with varying degrees of success. Lucy and Happy were happy just sitting out, watching and learning, and handing out towels and drinks to their team mates during breaks.

The blonde was enjoying being able to watch the game, but was surprised when she saw the phantom boy of Seirin catch the ball, remembering Midorima telling her about Kuroko's style. The play was unsuccessful, but she couldn't help but admire the teen's determination. She was shocked when she heard the former Miracles' conversation with each other after facing off, and decided that something needed to be done.

"You've come to make some ridiculous plays," the green-haired boy said to his ex-team mate.

"They're not ridiculous. I just want to be stronger."

"Don't make me laugh. I don't know how you felt after losing to Aomine," Midorima told Kuroko, "but we already know you're limits. I thought you played knowing them. Do you really think that something would happen if you tried harder? A man who cannot play by himself cannot improve by himself."

Lucy took this chance to interrupt, just as Midorima looked to be turning away.

"That's no good, Shin-_kun_," the girl said. "Limits are often just illusions, and sometimes the best way to learn is by going beyond these perceived limits and setting our own rules. True, there are walls that can't be broken through power alone. But if there is a power which can break through these walls, it is the power of feelings."

The two boys looked at the blonde in awe, contemplating what she said. Midorima didn't want to admit it, but he was unexplainably interested in this strange mage, who said such wise words and evoked a strong sense of optimism in the listener. Not that he cared or anything though.

Lucy smiled at the oblivious boys; she had stolen those words from the first master of Fairy Tail. Not that it mattered anyway, the two seemed to be speculating something now, and she was glad that she was able to renew the phantom's resolve and that he was still going to persevere. It also looked as if Midorima had started to think about his ideals, and Lucy knew that, with time, the boy would start to open up and play as a team with the rest of them.

That was everything she could hope for.

* * *

**Done! Yay! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I tried to add in some Midorima x Lucy moments (even though they were barely noticeable) as it seems that they are the most popular pairing at the moment, with Nalu coming in second.**

**Also, Lucy addresses Midorima as Shin-****_kun_**** rather than Shin-****_chan_****, because it is more manly like that!**

**So yeah, I hope that this was Ok, I am not really confident in my romance-writing ability, so please let me know what you think!**

**Remember to review please!**

**Thank you~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!~ I hope that you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Oh, and Seirin's and Shutoku's transfer students will be revealing their magic to their new teams as well!**

**Sorry for any OOC-ness! Sumimasen~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**Guest: **Of course I would read your review! It's a good thing I did as well, because you have some really great advice! As for your suggestion, I think that that is just what I will do! I was beginning to wonder how I would be able to slip in some mild Nalu moments, when the main pairing is Midorima x Lucy, so your idea is perfect! Thank you so much for reviewing again!

* * *

**Earth~**

**At the gym~**

**Third Person POV:**

"We won three out of three games at this camp."

Shutoku and Seirin had finished their practise together and were all tired after all of the exercise, and the winning team's coach placed a hand under his chin in speculation.

"Maybe they just got lucky at the preliminaries." Takao was smiling brightly and had his hands behind his head.

"I don't like to think we lost because of luck. Takao, go run."

Lucy listened as the coach told them that their rival team was definitely stronger than the last time they had played each other in the Inter-High, even without their ace.

"At this rate, we'll have to be careful this winter."

**Outside with Seirin~**

**Third Person POV:**

Coach Riko had prepared her 'special icing technique' for the team after they had left the gym, and told them that it would be great for sore muscles and fatigue. She then made them all get in to the buckets full of ice.

"That's cold!"

"We ended up losing all of our games."

"Have we gotten worse?"

"Not at all. You've definitely grown," Kiyoshi encouraged his friends with a determined look on his face. "Have some more confidence. We're strong!"

'He can't do it… This guy can never do it. He looks so stupid.' The team were despairing as they saw that their centre's legs were trembling from the cold, making his speech much less convincing.

**Time skip – in the evening~**

**Third Person POV:**

Kagami was in the outside court, practicing his shooting and dribbling skills alone in the light of a street lamp.

"You're working hard." The red-head stopped when he heard his coach behind him.

"Not really. I was just putting this ball away, so I thought I'd practise a little first. Actually…" the coach tilted her head at Kagami, who started to complain, "I've just been running on the beach by myself this whole trip."

"What? Really?"

"And the game's always over by the time I get back! Why did I even come here?"

"What? You still haven't noticed?"

As Coach Riko instructed, Kagami tried jumping up and to touch the backboard of the basketball hoop. Just as the ace of Seirin tried for the first time, Takao was walking past – heading back from the convenience store – and he rushed to hide behind a hedge.

'Seirin's lady coach and Kagami?' the black-haired boy thought, 'what are they doing here? Wait a minute… he easily jumped higher than the hoop.'

"You're tired, so that's all you can manage at the moment," Coach Riko told the ace of her team. "Try jumping the other way now."

"Huh?"

'The other way?' Takao thought, still watching the exchange from the bushes. A coin fell from his pocket, and he leant down to pick it up. When he looked back up, he saw the hoop falling towards him and scrambled frantically to get out of the way. He saw the hand-print on the backboard and noticed in amazement at how high it was.

Takao stayed behind the bush and watch as the coach of Seirin had left. It wasn't long until Kuroko came along, and the two boys greeted each other, the phantom saying that he was here to get Kagami for dinner. The black-haired boy was about to get up to leave, when he witnessed two other people heading their way and promptly pulled the smaller boy behind the hedge with him.

**Lucy's POV:**

Shin-_kun_ and I were walking around, trying to find Kazu-_kun_ to let him know that dinner was ready – we were eating with Seirin again. When we reached the outdoor basketball court, we saw Kagami lifting up the hoop and setting it down in the right place and he appeared to have noticed us as well. Neither male seemed to appreciate seeing the other.

"What do you want?" Kagami asked, mostly addressing the Miracle beside me.

"Nothing. I simply went to buy something to drink." I looked at Shin-_kun_ oddly after he said that; it was true that he did have a can of red-bean soup in his hand, but that had not been our reason for being here… Ah. I saw Kazu-_kun_ behind the bush and realised that the green-haired tsundere must have not wanted the point-guard to know that we were looking for him.

"A drink? I'm surprised you can drink that during the summer."

"It's cold, you fool." I giggled quietly. Shin-_kun _was so mean.

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

After some more of the two's back-and-fourth – with Shin-_kun _bringing up Seirin's loss against Aomine in the Inter-High – my team mate finally noticed why the red-headed ace had been out here in the first place. He smirked.

"Don't tell me that you believe you can fight him in the air. Is jumping all you can think about, fool? Simply jumping higher will not change the results. That is only half the answer. It is not yet a weapon." Shin-_kun _picked up the basketball which was on the court. "Come. I will correct your simplistic thinking."

They started to play ten games, with Shin-_kun_ on defense and Kagami attacking. The Miracle ended up winning every single one. Finally, the green-haired boy put an end to the competition and began giving his rival some tips, which I smiled at.

"Notice already, you fool! No matter how high you jump, stopping you is easy because I know you will dunk."

I laughed as Shin-_kun_ left, telling Kazu-_kun_ to follow him as dinner was ready, with me running behind. We would be seeing the other two from our rival team at dinner later anyway.

"Are you sure you should have given our opponents that much help?"

"I will still win this winter."

**Time skip – at dinner~**

**Third Person POV:**

Both teams could feel the tension between the two of their ace's, and the atmosphere reflected everyone's uneasiness. Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Happy were sitting together, the cat and the Fire Mage both stuffing their faces full of food, and were trying to figure out how they could relieve the pressure of the situation.

"Ne, Lucy, this is pretty awkward." Happy, being his usual oblivious self, stated loudly, causing everyone to twitch.

"Stupid cat, we know that. We are trying to think of a solution to the problem."

"Hey Luce," Natsu mumbled through his full mouth, and a certain green-haired Miracle twitched at the familiar nickname the pink-haired idiot was using to address _his_ team mate. "Why don't we show them our magic? They have been asking about it, and it should help to take their minds off of things."

The other three mages looked at the pink-haired boy in shock, who started fidgeting under their intense gazes.

"Wow, flame-brain actually said something smart for once."

"What did you say, you damn stripper?"

"I'll go first!" Happy volunteered, completely ignoring the two bickering next to him. "I am an exceed, and I can talk and fly with my Aera magic!"

All of the basketball players looked up excitedly, looking forward to hearing about their new friends' powers – although the cat was old news by now.

"Everyone's so mean to me," the exceed wailed. "Natsu, you go next."

"Right! So, I am a Fire Dragon Slayer, which means that I was raised by a dragon and that I can eat and control fire. Awesome, right?"

Everyone, apart from the mages, blinked in shock and then started yelling and screaming out questions about how dragons could exist, and why Natsu would want to eat fire. Once they had all calmed down, Gray started his explanation.

"Ok, so I am an Ice-make Mage, which means I can sculpt anything from ice. Pretty cool, right?"

"More like freezing."

"Izuki, shut up."

The teams watched in awe as Gray demonstrated, creating a mini-Nigou, which made Riko squeal and a small sparkle to appear in Kuroko's eyes.

"My turn now!" Lucy said, and everyone turned to her, curious as to what powers she could have. "I am a Celestial Mage, which allows me to call upon Celestial Spirits – the beings which reside in the stars – through my keys. These spirits take the form of the 88 constellations, and there are many silver keys, but only 12 gold. These rare keys allow me to… wait for it Shin-_kun_… call upon the zodiac, one for each gold key, and have them fight with me."

Everyone blinked, amazed, and then turned to the green-haired Miracle to see what his reaction would be. Midorima coughed, clearing his throat, and an obvious blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Why don't you give us a demonstration? I am sure that everyone is curious."

"Maybe another time," Lucy smiled fondly at the boy, exasperated that he couldn't just say that he was interested. "I could call on Plue, but Kagami is afraid of dogs."

Midorima nodded, but made a mental note to ask the blonde for a demonstration later.

"They liiiiiiiiiike each other." The pair in question turned at exactly the same time to glare at the blue exceed.

"Shut up, you stupid cat!"

**Time skip – a bit later on in the evening~**

**Third Person POV:**

"Luce, huh?"

Lucy turned to the green-haired Miracle beside her. They were just about to go to bed, and the rest of their team had already gone to sleep, leaving the two of them to tidy up. The blonde girl tilted her head at her friend.

"Yeah, it's a nickname that Natsu calls me. It's weird - a lot of the guild can't seem to use my actual name to address me. For example, Laxus is always calling me Blondie, even though he is blonde as well and I tell him not to constantly."

"Do you dislike the name Luce?"

"No. In fact, I quite like it. It is one of the nicer ones out there."

Midorima twitched, not liking the obvious closeness between the two mages. He wasn't jealous or anything, he just thought that it would be more normal if the girl's team was as close to her as the impulsive flame-brain was, if not closer. He shared his views with the blonde who smiled at him lightly.

"You can call me Luce as well then, if you want."

"No, I just think it would better for the team if I started to use the nickname to address you."

Lucy grinned at the Miracle, and then they both bade each other a good night and went to their respective bedrooms.

It wasn't until Midorima had settled in for the night that he noticed he had completely forgotten to ask _Luce _about her magic.

* * *

**Oooh! Happy is starting to notice the chemistry between Fairy Tail's blonde mage and the Miracle's number-one shooter!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave me a review; I would love to hear your feedback!**

**Thank you~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!~ Another chapter! Man, I'm on a roll at the moment!**

**Sorry for any OOC-ness! Sumimasen~**

**Disclaimer: I would probably have ruined the awesome-ness of Fairy Tail and Kuroko no Basket if I owned them**

* * *

**Earth~**

**About to leave the training camp~**

**Third Person POV:**

"Everyone's here. Ready, and…"

"Thank you very much!"

The Seirin Team began to leave their camp, heading towards the station.

"Alright! I feel alive!" Koganei shouted.

"I want to sleep in my own bed!"

"I can't sleep with a different pillow."

"No, you were fast asleep."

"Where do you think you are going?"

The team turned around to look at their coach, confused as to where she expected them to go.

"What? To the station."

"Why do you think we held our training camp here?" yelled Riko. "This year they're holding the games here."

"I see," realised Izuki as he went to grab his phone. He then began typing quickly. "Today's quarterfinal is between…" He and Hyuuga jumped as they saw who the teams were.

"Kaijo and Touou?"

"Those teams sound familiar," Natsu had his face scrunched up in obvious pain, trying to think of where he had heard those names before. "Oi, stripper! Kaijo's where Lily and Gajeel went right?"

"Don't call me that, you moron!" came Gray's angry reply. "But yeah, that's true. I think that it was Touou that Laxus… and Erza… transferred to…"

Both mages looked distraught, a cloud of depression hanging over them. The rest of the team looked at them in confusion.

"It's decided!" Natsu shouted, scaring everyone. "Touou's winning this game!"

Everyone sweat-dropped, and after asking, became quite scared to hear that Erza was probably the strongest woman – and also the most terrifying person – in Fairy Tail, and that Laxus was also one of the power-houses of the guild.

"Let's go watch the Inter-High!"

**Time skip – at the Inter-High~**

**Third Person POV:**

"Amazing! So this is the Inter-High!"

'Kaijo versus Touou,' Kagami thought. 'A game between Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki!'

Natsu and Gray were trembling in fear, both thinking the same thing. For once, they were worried about the Iron Dragon Slayer's and his partner's health.

'Gajeel, Lily! Don't die out there!'

**With Kaijo~**

**Third Person POV:**

"Oh, man!" yelled Hayakawa. "I'm so excited! Oh, man! I'm gonna do it! I'm ready to show them what I learned in practise! I'm gonna try real hard! Seriously, man!"

"What did you say?" Kasamatsu stood up, not understanding what his team mate was saying.

"I told you, I'm gonna try real hard!"

"You're too close! You're crowding me, you're talking too fast to make any sense, and I don't have any idea what you're saying, you idiot!"

"Sorry, But I…"

"Oi, Moriyama! Do something about this idiot!"

"Actually, Kasamatsu…" Kaijo's shooting guard replied. "Third row, on the west side, way on the end… Did you see them? They're here."

Kaijo's captain blinked.

"A super cute girl! I'm going to play for her today!"

"Play for us, you moron!"

Kasamatsu was beginning to despair of his team, and matters were made worse when Kise came through the door asking if he could eat something he had received from a fangirl. Then the coach entered the locker room, followed by Gajeel and Lily – who were both snickering. Everyone else started to snigger after they saw the clean-shaven face of Coach Takeuchi.

"Kise, come get me five minutes before we start." Kasamatsu stood up from the bench he had sat on and walked out of the room.

"Okay."

Gajeel and Lily followed their captain, being the closest to him compared to the other, more excitable, members of the team.

**With Touou~**

**Third Person POV:**

Everyone was getting annoyed. Aomine, along with the mages, had not shown up yet, and Momoi was not able to reach him through his phone.

"Hey."

Aomine walked into the room, followed by their two newest team mates – who had obviously been making sure the ace would show up on time – all warmed up for the game.

"I thought you guys might have some trouble without me today."

"Don't make me worry every time!" Momoi complained.

"We're up against Kise. There's no way I'd be late," Aomine replied. "I've been looking forward to playing him for a long time. He's one of the guys I can crush as hard as I can."

Erza punched the ace in the head, softer than she would normally treat her friends from Fairy Tail though – but hard enough for the Miracle to feel it.

"Idiot, it's just a game. Don't go killing anyone."

"Says the person who is always attacking her comrades," Laxus replied. "Besides, he didn't mean he would literally be crushing Kise – it's just you who takes things too far when you fight against others."

"… Ah, I am very sorry for my mistake. Please hit me."

Everyone sweat-dropped, save for Aomine, and started to get ready for the game.

**Time skip – at the start of the game~**

**Third Person POV:**

"I won't lose, Aomine-_cchi_."

"What? You're awfully confident, Kise. Have you ever beaten me before?"

"I'll win today. I really don't feel like losing."

The four mages on the court watched the exchange in amusement, and then they turned to each other.

"Gihi! Fancy seeing you here. Hope you're ready to be beaten."

"Don't get cocky, Gajeel," the Lightning Mage replied. "You haven't ever won against either one of us, so don't expect this time to be any different."

"Ah! We will do our best to not disappoint you then." Lily smirked at their current rivals.

"Even if we are new to the sport, and probably won't play in this game," Erza smirked slightly, "I have confidence that we will win this match."

After the captains of both teams had shook hands and wished each other good luck, the match began with a tip-off.

"Let the second quarterfinal game between Kaijo High School and Touou Academy begin!"

* * *

**There we go! I finished another chapter! I hope that it was alright!**

**I probably won't include much about the game. One, because I am horrible at writing action scenes, and two, because everyone has probably watched it properly in the anime or manga – so anything I write would seem half-assed anyway.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Thank you~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!~ Finally, I have written another update! Please enjoy!**

**As you can see, the focus is mostly on Seirin (as in the anime), and I don't really focus much on the games – mainly the time in between them. I hope that everyone is okay with this.**

**I apologise for any OOC-ness within this chapter! Sumimasen~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tail and Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**Earth~**

**With Seirin~**

**Third Person POV:**

'It's been reaffirmed. These guys are the Generation of Miracles. We'll play against these guys again in the winter.'

The game between Touou and Kaijo had been intense. Everyone was shocked when the blonde Miracle was able to copy Aomine's style of play. Nevertheless, the former ace of the Miracles proved himself as better, and Kaijo still ended-up losing. The score was close though, with the game finishing at 98-110.

'The difference between us is still too great. We'll have to get stronger.'

"We can't keep brooding forever!" the coach stood up and turned to face her team. "Let's go home and start practicing right away!"

Kagami, Natsu and Gray all looked at Coach Riko, shocked that they were leaving so soon. They all protested and claimed that they wanted to watch the next few games between the other members of the Generation of Miracles as well.

When Kagami suggested that the team stay in a hotel for the time being, Hyuuga started to scold the idiotic ace, telling him that none of them had enough money for any accommodation like that.

"We can live on the streets for a while then."

Everyone turned, bewildered, to the pink-haired boy, who had somehow managed to get food from somewhere and was chewing noisily, looking down at the courts. When he noticed that he was being stared at, he swallowed and quirked an eyebrow at the rest of his friends.

"What? I really want to see these games."

Everyone just turned away when the mages started yet another fight – too used to their idiocy by now.

"Winter will be here before you know it! We'll go home and practise!"

"Yeah!"

**With Shutoku (or at least, some of it)~**

**Third Person POV:**

Midorima was walking down the hallway, not wanting to be noticed, having just watched the game between two of his ex-teammates.

"Wasn't it an amazing game, Shin-_chan_?"

The green-haired Miracle jumped, and turned to see Takao leaning on a wall with Lucy standing beside him, giggling into her hand.

"How did you know?"

"There was no way you wouldn't come, right?" Lucy answered the question before her fellow first-year could. "They were your teammates before High School. Naturally you would be interested to see how the game would turn out."

"Anyway," Takao continued, indicating at his taller friend's sunglasses, "you should stop trying to disguise yourself like that."

"It's none of your concern."

Midorima proceeded to walk off, with Lucy and Takao running to catch up and then walk beside him.

"I haven't seen many proper games yet," Lucy pondered, the awe clear in her voice, "but that Aomine and Kise really seem like a couple of monsters. They're really strong."

"Don't tell me what I already know," Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, trying to mask his discomfort at his new teammate speaking so highly of the other boys. "Besides, there is a monster standing right before your eyes."

"Winter should be really fun."

Lucy looked at her two new friends, amazed by their casual determination. She grinned slightly, following after them as they started to walk away.

"Of course I don't think that anyone could actually beat Shin-_kun_. Not by a long shot. Oh look, a pun. Maybe I should get Gray to tell Izuki-_senpai_."

**With Seirin~**

**Third Person POV:**

Kuroko had just bent down to let Nigou out from his bag, when he caught sight of one of his ex-teammates from Middle School.

'He's huge. He must be at around 2 meters.' Kagami thought, looking at the purple-headed giant.

'This guy reminds me bit of Laxus. At least, they've both got the height.' Gray thought, also looking at the tall stranger who had just passed the team.

'He has a lot of food. I want some. I wonder where I can get my own.' Natsu's head was, as per usual, not working on the same wavelength as the others' were – although he never seemed to mind.

"I think I forgot to greet someone."

Kuroko stood up, his gaze never leaving the back of the mysterious person who had just walked by.

**Time skip – the morning of the second training camp~**

**Third Person POV:**

Kuroko had been shooting baskets for most of the morning, even though he knew that he should be at the meeting point with the rest of his team. He had just missed another shot when he heard a voice from behind him.

"You still suck at everything besides passing."

The phantom turned to see Kagami, along with Gray and Natsu, all smirking at him.

"We thought that watching the game," Gray said, stepping forward, "might have gotten your blood pumping."

"I am heated up."

"If you're heated up," Kagami carried on in the same calm voice he had used in the beginning, "I'm practically boiling."

"Oi, Tetsu!" Natsu yelled, ruining the serene moment, "what are the rest of the Generation of Miracles like?"

"I only know them from Middle School," Kuroko replied. "Kise-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_ and Aomine-_kun_ have all made significant improvements. I'm sure the other two have done the same. Murasakibara-_kun_ and Akashi-_kun_… Not even I can imagine what they are like now."

Natsu grinned, and began running for the hoop, signalling for the Miracles' sixth-man to pass him the ball. He jumped up and caught the basketball in mid-air before executing a perfect dunk. He slammed the ball into the hoop.

His muscles rippled as he lifted his body up and then let go, falling back to the ground, and then staying in a crouch on the floor. He looked up at the other three, a huge smile stretched across his face, and shouted his infamous catchphrase.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!"

* * *

**Yay! Done with another chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**I am very sorry for the late update this time – I just seemed to get too caught-up in actually ****_watching_**** the anime rather than writing about it. Oh well, what can I say? It's really good. One of the best of the sports genre, I think. There seem to be a lot of new ones of the same sports type at the moment (I say that, but I mean 3).**

**Anyway, sorry, I'm rambling. So yeah, I just wanted to apologise for being slow with this update. I hope to do better next time!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! I would really appreciate it!**

**Thank you~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!~ So it's the tenth chapter – I updated earlier than last time, as promised! Please enjoy!**

**Sorry for any OOC-ness in the chapter (maybe I should stop saying this every time)! Sumimasen~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**Kimboslice98: **I know how you feel at the moment, and I am really sorry for not updating very quickly last time, but I felt inspired to write this chapter after reading your review – so here it is! Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Earth~**

**With Seirin~**

**Third Person POV:**

The Seirin team was currently sitting in a restaurant, enjoying a meal after winning another practice game. Natsu and Gray were sitting at the end, fighting over the food, and both were using their hands to stuff the meals into their mouths. Kagami was trying to use his chopsticks in his left hand, and so far was failing miserably.

"Damn it!"

"Kagami, shut up already!" Hyuuga yelled at his under-classman, tired of the shouting as the red-head dropped yet another piece of broccoli.

"Sorry about that."

After a few more tries to pick up his food, Kagami stopped shouting and sat down peacefully to have another attempt. Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda started up a new conversation.

"By the way, what are you doing tomorrow?" Kawahara questioned the other two.

"Well, I'll probably sleep mostly."

"H-Hey," Furihata bent down and reached into his bag, bringing out a poster. "Why don't we do this?"

"Oh, street ball."

"Hey, first-years. Don't you know what a holiday is?" Coach Riko asked from her place at the head of the table. "Rest. You have to rest."

"I don't see any harm," Gray took a moment to look up from his fight with Natsu. "Besides, Kagami and Kuroko always get to play in games. We would like to have a go sometimes."

"Oh, man!" Natsu finally tore himself away from his food, "I wanna play! I'm all fired up!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Kiyoshi was nodding his head in agreement. "That's the spirit first-years! Right, Hyuuga?"

"Y-yeah."

After some persuasion from the team's centre, Riko finally agreed to let the group of first-years go.

**Time skip – morning of the street ball tournament~**

**Third Person POV:**

Everyone was surprised when Kiyoshi turned up at their meeting point and Kawahara didn't. The senior said he was just there to observe and make sure nothing went wrong, and the others told them that Kawahara was ill.

"Well, let's have fun!"

"Y-yeah."

The courts were bustling with activity – lots of people had come to take part in the event – and Kagami was reminded of his time in America. As the team from Seirin were signing in, they noticed a familiar group of people next to them – all apart from Natsu and Gray.

"Seiho?"

After the outburst, the two teams decided to get something to eat and sat down together. Everyone was talking between each other, until Tsugawa asked a question which the rest of his group had been beginning to wonder about as well.

"So who are these guys?"

Every eye turned to the two newest members of the Seirin team, who were rolling around and wrestling on the ground. There was a collective sweat-drop.

"Dragneel Natsu and Fullbuster Gray, the newest transfers to Seirin. Just call them by their first names – they get uncomfortable otherwise."

The group continued to stare at the strange pair for a while, not sure what to think, before Kagami interrupted their thinking process.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be practising?"

"Huh?!" Tsugawa shouted at the red-head. "Are you trying to pick a fight?!"

It had to be explained to the clueless members of Seirin (Kagami, Natsu and Gray) that the third-years were retiring and only the top 8 teams from the Inter-High could participate in the Winter Cup heats.

"I'm disappointed that Hyuuga and the others are missing, but we'll get our revenge."

The Seiho team walked away to their first game, and Kagami shouted after them.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

The Seirin team had to run to the first match between Seiho and another group, because Kagami and Natsu would not stop eating. Both boys still had food in their mouths, and were not looking pleased that they were made to come with everyone else.

Upon reaching the match, Seirin was shocked to see that Seiho had lost 51-32 – being beaten so easily. Kagami was beyond amazed, however, and stood frozen at what – or who – he saw.

"What… What are you doing here? Himuro Tatsuya!"

"Taiga?"

Both boys then started talking in a foreign tongue, and none of the others could keep up with the conversation. Natsu and Gray could not help but wish that Lucy was with them – she would surely have known what to do. When they had finished talking in their strange language, now identified as American, Kiyoshi also asked the new boy, Himuro, a question in the same dialect.

"Oh, I speak Japanese. Taiga and I are not friends. I guess you could call me his brother."

Kagami told the others about his past with Himuro, and how he had left America before they were able to play against each other again. The red-head seemed to be having trouble forming words, and so Kuroko stepped forward and used Nigou's paw to punch him in the face.

"Ow! Nigou?! You brought him?!"

"I don't like it when you're indecisive."

"What?!"

"In any case," Gray cut-in to the two's bickering, "it's your fault for going easy on him, isn't it? Anyone would be upset about that, even if they were injured."

"But… If I had won…"

"Yeah, you would have stopped being able to call yourself brothers. But no one likes an opponent going easy on them in a sport that they love."

Everyone turned to Natsu, who had just spoken, amazed at how wise he had just sounded – it was almost as if he were turning into Kuroko.

"Besides, even if you weren't brothers, it's not like you would change."

"Thanks, Natsu, Gray, Kuroko."

Kagami sighed and agreed to playing with Himuro, and completing the promise they had made all those years ago.

"By the way," Himuro asked, "who are you?"

'Ah, he didn't notice after all,' everyone thought.

"KAHAHA!" Natsu answered, before anyone else could. "He's Kuroko Tetsuya, and he's a ninja!"

Everyone sweat-dropped, but were generally relieved that the pink-haired idiot they all knew was back.

As the game started, all of the players lined up – Natsu and Gray were finally playing in a game, along with Furihata, Fukuda and Kagami. The whistle was blown and the ball was thrown in the air; but before either Kagami or Himuro could reach it, someone placed a wrapped sweet on top of the ball in mid-flight, and caught it before anyone could react.

"Sorry, could you wait a minute?"

Everyone was looking up at a very tall, purple-haired stranger, who was carrying a large bag, overloaded with snacks. Silence fell over the court.

"You're late, Atsushi."

"Sorry. I got lost."

"It's been a while, Murasakibara-_kun_."

The Seirin team was shocked that their phantom knew this person, and gaped in shock, not sure how to react.

"Oh, Kuro-_chin_. Still serious as ever, I see. You're so serious…

"It makes me want to crush you."

* * *

**All done with another chapter! It was quite a quick update this time as well, if I do say so myself! I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**I hope to update soon, but it may be another couple of days before I am able to – I will definitely have added another chapter by Saturday at the latest though!**

**Please leave me a review! I was thinking of adding some more moments which included the Shutoku team, so please let me know what you think of this idea as well!**

**Thank you~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!~ I hope you enjoy this new update!**

**It's basically just a small filler chapter, and will be looking at the other schools – rather than just Seirin – due to popular demand! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**Hazen Yano: **Wow, what can I say? Thank you so much for your review, and also for your amazing encouragement. As for your ideas, I would love to hear them – no matter what they are! I could always do with more inspiration! I am really glad that you are enjoying the story; thank you again!

* * *

**With Touou~**

**Third Person POV:**

"GAH!" Wakamatsu yelled. "Where is that Ahomine already?! This is ridiculous!"

Laxus and Erza looked up from their lunches, the former amused by the antics of his teammate and the latter annoyed that she was not able to enjoy her cake in peace. They had finally gotten used to the disorganization of the team, already having experienced it in their guild. Their only concern was the Miracle, Aomine, who often skipped practice and generally had a bad attitude.

Both mages had grown closer to the team, although still kept their distance due to the strange atmosphere of the practices; it was the individual focussing on their own skills rather than working on them as a group. Laxus and Erza had also been trying their luck at the sport as well, and found that it was really quite enjoyable. Despite his build, the Lighting mage was surprisingly agile and was able to make quick shots and dunks (thanks to his height as well). Erza had found her skill in putting pressure on her opponent, able to distract them and make them miss their shots and passes – she was also able to take long shots fairly well.

Finishing their lunches, the two stood and told the rest of the group that they would go and look for the missing ace, as Momoi was ill and not able to. Half of the team looked gratefully at the duo, while the other half was giving them pitying glances. Luckily for the two mages, they knew the blue-haired Miracle well enough to be able to work out that he would most likely be on the roof, sleeping.

Upon reaching the area, they saw the boy they were looking for. Just as they had guessed, he had a magazine laid over the top of his face and was snoring loudly. They approached him carefully and while Erza was trying to wake Aomine up, Laxus took the magazine and started flicking through it.

"Wha-?..." the boy was roused from his sleep and he sat up and looked around, blinking lazily. "Oh, it's you guys."

Erza opened her mouth, probably to start yelling at the boy, but before she could say anything, she was interrupted by Laxus.

"Wow! This magazine has some pretty good stuff in it! You've got good taste Daiki."

"Nice to know that someone appreciates my preferences," Aomine replied. "But yeah, that's Horikata Mai-_chan_, in case you were wondering."

Erza, now curious, gave both males a stern look and grabbed the magazine before starting to blush and stutter, embarrassed.

"H-h-how could anyone read something like this? She's not even wearing clothes. How b-bold."

The boys smirked at the girl, who was now bright red and looked very startled, and laughed.

"You wouldn't understand."

"This magazine is a man's greatest treasure."

The Requip mage couldn't take it anymore, and her face promptly exploded into flames – burning, bright-red, and shaking nervously.

"W-whatever! Let's just get to practise!"

**With Kaijo~**

**Third Person POV:**

Gajeel was annoyed. Very, very annoyed. The team had been invited by Kise to go with him to a karaoke bar the previous night – due to him getting free tickets – but the Dragon Slayer had only been allowed to sing one song. The truth was, the Kaijo boys had had no idea that Iron mage was so awful at performing, and had immediately turned down all of his requests for songs after hearing him. He had then proceeded to sulk the whole night, with Lily sitting next to him – laughing.

So, needless to say, Gajeel was not in the best of moods that day and was just dribbling a basketball up and down the hall, wearing a very scary expression on his face. Kise, the brave soul, approached the angry boy and attempted to cheer him up. The rest of the team was praying that the model would be alive for the Winter Cup.

"Ne, Gajeel," he began tentatively, "we're really sorry about yesterday. It wasn't anything personal, it was just that none of us knew any of the songs you were requesting, and so we thought it would be better if we had something that everyone could sing along to. As for _you're_ singing, it was surprising! I've never heard anything like it before!"

'Yeah,' the rest of the team thought, 'in the worst way possible.'

Gajeel perked up immediately, and smirked, causing everyone present to start sweating nervously.

"Gihi! I'm amazing, I know. Don't worry, I'll make sure that you can enjoy my singing a lot more now, since I know that you were impressed by it."

The team paled, fearing for their lives and their ears.

Lily smirked, greatly amused by the whole situation.

Gajeel dropped the ball he was holding and coughed, clearing his throat.

"Shooby doo bop!"

**With Shutoku~**

**Third Person POV:**

Takao, Lucy, Midorima and Happy were currently walking around the school grounds, having been given a two hour break from practice to cool-down and eat some lunch. The group had already eaten and the conversation had turned to magic and Earthland. Currently, they were discussing the abilities of the other mages who had transferred into the other schools.

"Erza's magic is really beautiful," Happy said, still munching on a grilled fish from lunch. "It makes her opponents bleed a lot."

The three humans sweat-dropped, two wondering incredulously how that could ever be beautiful; Lucy just despaired slightly at Happy's mental health, or lack thereof.

"By the way Luce," Midorima said, "you never did show us your magic. I'm sure Takao would greatly appreciate a demonstration."

When the green-haired Miracle had started using the nickname for the newest member of the team (and a girl, no less), the rest had been shocked speechless. They had accepted it quickly though, and had taken to teasing Midorima about 'young love' and 'growing up'. The boy had blushed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and had called their comments nonsense, telling them that he was only trying to do what was best.

"Shin-_chan_," Takao muttered, bemused, "I'm flattered you care so much about me. But why can't you just say that you're interested?"

"Takao, shut up."

Lucy giggled at the two, but happily obliged and brought out Plue. The boys' eyes widened, amazed, and Takao started to poke at the creature, asking lots of questions about the it and about the other spirits Lucy had contracted. Both Happy and Lucy took turns in explaining, and when the subject of Cancer was brought up, Lucy smiled and turned to Midorima.

"Cancer was one of the first spirits I ever contracted. He can cut almost anything and is very adept at hair-styling. He's amazing."

Takao could have sworn he saw a twinkle in the Miracle's eyes at the information, but knew that there could also be no mistaking the obvious blush on the boy's cheeks. The point-guard smirked, finding Midorima's growing crush both amusing and adorable. Lucy continued to smile at the green-head, who pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again. The team swore it was becoming a nervous habit of his.

"He liiiiiiiiiikes her!"

* * *

**There we go! I hope that this was OK with everyone – I will be continuing the actual story next chapter; I just thought it would be nice to include some of the reactions between the other mages and their teams. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please remember to leave me a review and let me know what you thought! Depending on people's opinions, I might start trying to do more of these sorts of chapters. I would appreciate themes and suggestions for them though as well please, if that is not too much to ask!**

**Thank you~**


	12. Chapter 12

**…****Happy 2015?**

**I am so, so, so sorry for not updating in a while – my muse was not in the best of moods.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Kuroko no Basket are not mine**

* * *

**arbyviado:** Thank you so much for the review, it really helped me get my ass in gear and update! As for Levy, she is still in Fairy Tail and I wasn't thinking of bringing her into this story at all, but I am having some second thoughts now. I assume you are a GaLe supporter? If so, then I will see what I can do!

* * *

The game had been suspended, due to the rain. Needless to say, a certain Fire Mage was not very pleased with this and had begun ranting about the weakness of this world and how they gave in to such a little bit of harmless water. This, in turn, earned him several glares and a punch to the head, courtesy of Gray.

"Moron, it's not like anyone wanted to stop. But what would happen if one of us had slipped and died?"

Natsu stared at the Ice Mage, not having a suitable answer for that scenario and soon grudgingly agreed that maybe it was for the best that the game had been cancelled.

'I don't think it would need to go that far.' Meanwhile, in the background, the rest of the team had taken to despairing slightly at the two transfer student's radical views and ideas.

"The coach is telling us to come to school now."

* * *

"Hey."

"Testu-_kun_!"

Upon arrival at the gym, the group of boys were greeted by Momoi running toward them and flinging herself at Kuroko, crying. Kiyoshi jumped backwards in shock, throwing his hands in the air.

"The bear!"

'Kuroko, go die,' the rest of the team thought, glaring bullets at Kuroko, save for two mages. One of who had stripped disinterestedly, while the other was looking at the couple questioningly.

"Oi, Tetsu!" the Fire Mage shouted suddenly, lifting a finger to point at the pink-haired girl who was lying on top of the Phantom player. "Who is this perverted lady?"

Everyone stared at Natsu, shocked and now seriously starting to worry about his supposed naivety. This was going too far. Even for him.

"This is Momoi Satsuki, a former manager for the Generation of Miracles and now the manager of Touou Academy."

"Tetsu-_kun_!" the aforementioned girl promptly started crying again. "Why aren't you defending my honour?"

"Natsu-_kun _, that is no way to talk to girls." Momoi looked up at Kuroko, with her hands clasped together, idolising her hero with sparkly eyes.

"…Anyway," Seirin's ace began hesitantly, "why would you call her a pervert?"

"Well, because she is wearing her shirt in a weird way and everyone seems to be shocked by it and are reacting weirdly. So obviously, she must be a pervert."

Everyone stared at the pink-haired mage, wondering how he could really be _that_ dense. They decided that it must be a condition, and started to feel slightly sorry for the oblivious boy.

"Flame-brain," Gray stated, still half-naked, "you've seen Lucy naked. So tell me why you think this girl is a pervert just because she is wearing a shirt, which is evidently not hers, weirdly."

"WHAT?!" the rest of the team shouted, hastily taking back their previous pity toward the Dragon Slayer. "Kuroko! Natsu! You can both go and just die!"

"Easy!" the Fire Mage answered Gray, ignoring the morons who were freaking out for no good reason.

"Lucy's a pervert too!"

* * *

"Here."

Momoi had been given Kuroko's over-shirt, and was now sitting on a chair surrounded by the boys. She took the drink which her former teammate was offering to her.

"Thank you."

"Coach, what's going on?"

"Well…"

Just then, the missing members of the team entered the gym, huffing and puffing and also soaking wet.

"What happened, Momoi-_san_?"

"What should I do, Tetsu-_kun _?" the distressed manager questioned, gripping onto her can of drink tightly. "I think Aomine-_kun_ hates me."

"What?"

Momoi explained to the team about how Aomine had been injured in the game against Kaijo, and how he had just found out that it had been her who had convinced the coach to take him off the starting line-up for the game against Rakuzan.

"Wait a minute," Kagami butted in as the manager concluded her explanation. "Don't you like Kuroko? Who cares if Aomine doesn't like you?"

"Yes," Momoi replied, tears pooling in her eyes once again. "But that's not the problem. It's different from how I like Tetsu-_kun_. I'm worried about him, and I can't just leave him alone!"

"Ah. You made her cry," came the chorus from the team.

"Uh… Sorry… No, I…"

"I would just beat him up," Natsu remarked, his hands behind his head in a show of indifference. "That should work."

"Ignoring the two idiots, who lack any trace of delicacy," Kuroko sighed, earning two very outraged 'Kuroko!'s in reply, and began to pat the weeping girl on her head. "I'm sure that Aomine-_kun_ wouldn't hate you over that."

After Momoi had been calmed down, Kuroko decided to walk her back.

"See, Kagami, Natsu," the Ice Mage commented, "that's how you do it. You should learn to treat girls in that way."

"Shut up, Stripper!" Natsu shouted in response. "I don't want to hear that from someone who was half-naked throughout that whole conversation!"

"Ah! Where are my clothes?!"

"To be honest, I am quite surprised that she didn't react the whole time."

"It's because she knew already, right?" the Seirin team tried to clear up the mage's confusion. "She collects all of the data on different players and uses them to plan counterattacks and such. So she must have known."

"AH!" the Dragon Slayer yelled in 'realisation'. "So she must be a spy then! I had better go and follow her to make sure she is not up to something! Like a ninja, nin-nin!"

The team watched as the boy ran-off into the night. For the umpteenth time that day, they found themselves all wondering over whether or not they should get Natsu's brain checked.

* * *

'What was that? I have no idea what just happened. But if he perfects this then no one will be able to stop him, even if they knew. An unstoppable drive!'

Momoi was shocked at the new, incomplete, technique Kuroko had just demonstrated for her.

Meanwhile, in a tree, being as inconspicuous as possible (which wasn't very), a certain Fire Mage was watching the whole ordeal, a huge grin plastered on his face.

'Wow,' Natsu thought to himself. 'I'm glad I came to watch. Although, I guess I'm more like the spy now. Oh well.'

'Looks like Tetsu's ninja powers have levelled up.'

* * *

**With Shutoku~**

"Blonde hair with green eyes."

"No way. It definitely has to be green hair with brown eyes."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Takao and Happy glanced up from their heated discussion to see that Lucy and Midorima were both standing over the crouched pair. The Miracle did not look amused, while the blonde just looked slightly perplexed.

"Oh, nothing really," Takao said, with an obvious smirk adorning his features.

"Just what we thought you're future kids would be like," Happy added, covering his mouth with his paws, smothering his laughs.

"I swear," Lucy sighed, trying to play off her embarrassment, "you're turning into Mira-_san_ more and more each day."

"And anyway," Midorima pushed his glasses further up his nose, attempting to hide his creeping blush, "why would you be discussing that in the first place?"

"Because you liiiiiiiiiike each other!" came the quick reply from both of the offenders, snickering delightedly at the other two's obvious discomfort.

"SHUT UP, TAKAO/YOU STUPID CAT!"

"One thing's for sure though," the scheming duo nodded sagely in agreement with each other. "Their children will have the worst personalities."

* * *

**Yay! Finished! And I even added a bit of Midorima x Lucy fluff at the end for you (though it's barely there)!**

**I hope that you enjoyed it! And again, I am so sorry for not updating in a while – I hope you all had a wonderful New Year!**

**Please leave me a review, I always love reading them and they are somewhat of an inspiration for me!**

**Thank you~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so first of all, here is a new chapter!**

**Second of all, I am so, so sorry that this has taken me so long - my reasons are as follows: exams, exams and yet more exams after that. I know that it's annoying, but they are winding down now and finish in around 3 weeks - so I am hoping I will be able to update more frequently after then.**

**Again, I am really sorry I left you hanging and I hope that you can forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Guest: **I can't tell you that I have it all figured out yet, because, frankly, I don't. But I am hoping that Natsu and Gray will make their appearance in a basketball game soon, along with the other Fairy Tail mages - as well as maybe some more people joining them on Earth! Although, no promises. Anyway, thank you for the review!

**Also, thank you to everyone who has favourite-d, followed or reviewed this story! It really makes my day!**

* * *

**With Seirin~**

"You're getting pretty good with your left arm."

Summer training had finally ended. Currently, the boys of Seirin were waiting by the gates to their school for everyone to meet up so that they could walk to the Winter Cup Preliminaries together. The first-years had taken to watching Kagami as he displayed his new skills with his left arm – spinning the ball around and bouncing it on his wrist before finally allowing it to balance on his finger.

"Yeah. It's even been easier to eat with this hand lately," the tall red-head turned to his fellow first-year with a triumphant grin on his face.

"So you still can't sleep the day before a tournament, huh?" Furihata didn't even try to conceal the exasperation that he was feeling from his face. As was customary with the team's ace before every tournament, the boy's eyes were their usual all-red colour with each individual vein clearly visible. "You look terrifying."

Meanwhile, just as Kagami was the first-years', Kiyoshi was the topic of conversation for the second-years at the moment. The centre was grinning widely and had a very yellow, glowing aura around him – enough to make the rest of the team wary.

"What are you smiling about?" Hyuuga so tactfully asked. "It's creepy."

"Oh, sorry. Don't let it bother you," came the reply from the taller boy, with his grin still intact.

"I know what it is, Kiyoshi," Koganei had his hand under his chin and smirked, looking deep in thought. "You're excited because we have new uniforms, right?"

"What?! They are?"

"You should've noticed earlier!"

"We'd better get going! Is everyone here?"

As usual, it was the coach who put an end to the mindless banter which the team seemed accustomed to starting.

"We're still missing one," Hyuuga commented offhandedly, glancing around. "Oh, Kuroko?"

"I'm here."

"You are?!" the team let out a collective shout and jumped, looking to where the voice had come from. Kuroko walked up from behind them and let out a sigh.

"Yes, I've been here the whole time."

"No, you're lying this time!" Kagami pointed an accusing finger at the smaller boy, calling his bluff. "You barely made it on time running here!"

"…"

"Silence?!"

"Let's go," Hyuuga eventually instructed. "Is there anything else we need?"

There was a resounding silence throughout the group as realisation slowly started to creep up on them. Looking around, the team finally noticed who else was missing.

"… Well, I did think it was sort of quiet."

"… Yeah, it makes a change when those two aren't around fighting all of the time. I'm just surprised no one noticed."

"…"

Silence fell once again, and the team pondered for a while as to their next course of action. After a while, the unexpected quietness actually got to them and they decided that they couldn't let it continue any longer.

"After all the time spent with them, the silence is a little unsettling."

"You've got that right. I can't remember the last time there were actual pauses in the conversation."

"… Shall we just leave?"

"Good idea."

Just as the team had turned to leave – none of them feeling any guilt whatsoever at the abandonment of the two mages – they heard a loud shout behind them. Looking back, they saw the topics of their conversation running towards them. Natsu was shouting loudly, as was the usual, and was waving his hands around excitedly. Gray just looked a bit pissed off.

"Oh, Gray-_kun_, Natsu-_kun_," Kuroko began to say, "were were just about to leave without yo…"

"What Kuroko is trying to say," Kagami supplied for the other boy who had suddenly become engaged with another matter – namely trying to remove the ace's hand from his mouth, "is that we were just beginning to wonder where you were!"

Finally reaching them, the two mages paused for a while to catch their breath before straightening up to look at the rest of the team. Seirin were currently looking a little bit edgy, but this went largely unnoticed by the pair.

"Well, the flame-brain here burnt all of our food this morning in a fit of misplaced rage, as per usual," Gray supplied by ways of an explanation, "so all of us were kept back for a lecture from Erza."

"Oh, what did she say?"

Both mages shivered.

"Nothing. Erza's the type who believes that actions speak louder than words."

This comment was greeted by the many confused faces of the Seirin team, who all had their heads tilted to one side in a display of stupefaction.

"Basically, Erza believes that it's best to beat her lessons into us. Literally."

Now it was the turn of Seirin to shiver, finally understanding what Gray meant. Natsu still looked a bit pale just thinking of his previous predicament, now that they came to mention it. The team made the unspoken decision never to bring up this moment again.

"Well, let's just go!" Hyuuga demanded as a much-needed distraction. "We haven't forgotten anything, have we?"

"What are you talking about?" Riko huffed. "We're on our way now to go get it!"

"YEAH! I'm all fired up!"

'Yep, just as we expected,' the team thought. 'There goes our moment of silence.'

* * *

**With Shutoku~**

"Hey, Shin-_chan_."

Takao came and leant on the door of the changing rooms. Midorima had been sitting on a bench inside the room for quite some time, wrapping his fingers. Next to him was a wooden figurine of a bear with a salmon in its moth.

"Is that today's lucky items?"

"It's a wooden bear," the Miracle provided. "I acquired it from my regular antique store."

"You already had one just like this."

"This one is bigger."

"Oh?" Takao smirked, catching on to what the reason was behind the taller boy buying a new bear figure. "The upperclassmen are all here. We all know you're waiting for Lucy, but hurry up and bring that thing with you. It looks heavy, though."

Midorima's eye twitched, though he made no move to either deny his friend's comment or to follow him out. Instead, he remained where he was, waiting for the last member of the team to arrive. His phone vibrated with a new message and he decided that he had nothing better to do than to read it while he had the time.

Finally, the blonde head of hair he had been impatiently waiting for poked itself through the doorway and gave him a sheepish smile.

"You're late."

"I know, I know," Lucy rubbed the back of her head embarrassedly. "Sorry, all of us got held up this morning by one of Erza's lectures."

"No matter. We had better get going so as not to be late. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Well, you're late too!" Lucy refuted. "Happy already went to the court, I was just checking if anyone was still here! You could have just gone without me!"

"Here," Midorima handed her the wooden bear, pushing up his glassed with one hand – completely ignoring the girl's last comment. "I got a large one so that we could share. There was no point in buying two; it would be a waste of money. You had better look after it during the game."

With that, the green-haired Miracle made an hasty exit from the room, hiding his blush from the grinning mage. Lucy smiled fondly as she watched the boy make his quick escape, but not before calling out to him once more.

"Shin-_kun_, this is heavy!"

* * *

**With Kaijo~**

The team was currently practising in the gym, having already secured their place in the Winter Cup. Kasamatsu was diligently giving orders as to how everyone could improve their plays and Kise was giving his all into the game.

"Okay, take a break."

"Good work."

Kasamatsu looked up to see Kise offering him a bottle of water. He let go of the towel he had been using to wipe up his sweat with and accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks."

After a long drink, the captain finally put down the bottle and watched the court in front of him with a hard stare.

"We still need to tighten our game," he commented as Kise's phone vibrated with a text. "Now that our spot in the tournament's guaranteed, you are texting people? I bet it's a girl."

"No," Kise smiled apologetically before reading his message. Although what he saw was definitely not what he had been expecting.

"Senpai, what does it mean when someone tells you to die when you with them good luck?!"

"I don't know," the captain kicked the Miracle's teary face away from his personal space, "but I'm sure it's exactly what it sounds like!"

"Gihi. If someone just told Kise to die, I wouldn't mind doing the honours."

"Gajeel!" Kise squeaked before latching on to the said mage's leg. "You don't mean that! Please don't kill me! I need to play in the Winter Cup first!"

"Would you mind telling me why you are late today?" Kasamastu stood up and glared at the two late-arrivals. What he wasn't expecting was for the Iron Dragon Slayer to collapse on the floor in a shivering heap at that question.

"Don't ask us that," Lily said. "We all experienced hell today at the hands of Erza."

'Oh man,' Kise thought, entirely freaked out by the mage's reaction. 'This must be a bad omen! Help! I can't die yet!'

* * *

**With Touou~**

Aomine watched a hawk fly over his head as he lay on the school roof, once again skipping practice.

"Aomine-_kun_! You're skipping practice up here again!" Momoi shouted out from below him, successfully shattering the peace and quiet. She looked around once and then asked, confused, "do you know where Erza and Laxus are? They haven't come to practice yet either, and usually they are up here with you."

"Shut up, Satsuki. It doesn't matter. Those two probably know it as well."

"It does matter!" Momoi replied, frustrated. "Testu-_kun_'s new technique…"

"Practising won't make any difference. There's no need. The only one who can beat me…"

"DAIKI!" Erza finally made her sudden appearance by stomping onto the roof, Laxus trailing slowly behind her. "Get your ass into the gym now! I won't take no for an answer!"

"I wouldn't try to argue this time, Daiki," Laxus smirked.

"Erza's in a bad mood."

* * *

**And there we have it! I think this was one of the longest chapters I have written so far as well!**

**Again, I am sorry for the long wait, but I hope to be able to update again by the end of June.**

**As per usual, reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated!**

**Thank you~**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am really sorry for the long absence and not updating when I said I would. I have my excuses, but thought it would probably be better to just get on with writing the story.**

**So I am really sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you to **LadyPisces6765**, by the way, for urging me to actually update this - I am really sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Midna18: **I know what you mean, NaLu is one of my favourite pairings as well! I just thought it might be nice to try and write something different, but I will always be a NaLu shipper in my heart! I will try to include some Natsu x Lucy fluff; but at the moment I am having fun experimenting with Midorima x Lucy, and, dare I say it, they seem to make quite the adorable couple in my head - so we will see how it goes. Thank you for your review, and I am glad you like the story!

**Guest:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad that you are warming up to the Midorima x Lucy as well. Primarily, I am a NaLu shipper, but I'm up for anyone paired with Lucy most of the time, so I just thought I would try it. I'll see what I can do for Aomine x Erza, but I can't make any promises at the moment. As for the lack of plot twists - I'm really sorry. As I said, this is my first fanfiction, and so I was really just trying to find my footing with this story and went into it with no real plan in mind. I hope that future events will make up for it (the pairings and the mages playing in games), but I am still really sorry. Hopefully you will still continue to enjoy it!

* * *

"Ready, guys?"

The Seirin basketball team were all lined up in their locker room, ready for their first official game of the Winter Preliminaries. Natsu and Gray were also in their own team uniforms, excited that the actual competition was finally getting started.

"I'm going to confirm what we need to do at the Winter Cup again," the coach supplied. "Eight schools are participating in the preliminaries. Two of these teams will win the right to compete in the Winter Cup. After today, the number of schools will be narrowed down to four. Those four schools will compete in a league series, and the two top schools will advance to the Winter Cup. This time, however, the participating teams are the eight schools from the Inter-High preliminaries."

"In other words," Gray interrupted the coach, a menacing smirk tugging at his lips, "they're all powerful teams who have had successful summers."

"Yosh!" Natsu fisted one of his hands and punched it into the other, a feral grin on his face. "I'm all fired up! Let's go fight!"

The capricious pink-haired mage made to dash out of the room, but was quickly caught by the team's captain, and tiredly berated for his actions.

"Natsu," Hyuuga began with a resigned expression, "you can't just run out there just yet – the teams are still preparing; so you'll just have to wait a little longer. And also, we are playing in a competition, and under no circumstances are you to start a fight or cause any injuries."

"But, captain –"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID, DUMBASS! NOW LISTEN TO YOUR SENPAI BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"Weren't you just talking about not being violent?" Gray trailed off, bemused.

"Anyway," Riko brought everyone's attention back to herself, "our opponent today is the sixth-place team, Josei High School. Let's win!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the opposing team's locker room, the captain was looking for their ace.

"Hey, where's Narumi?"

"He's, um, _focusing_ in the back."

"How exactly do metal and gravure magazines help him focus?" one teammate asked the group, a look of confused disgust evident on his face.

"Who knows?"

"Doesn't make sense."

"Well, it doesn't really matter as long as he plays like he always does," the captain supplied, nonchalantly.

"So, how's Seirin looking?"

"Adding a rookie big man helped them come pretty far. They made it to the championship league this year and last, but no further. The one to look out for is said rookie, Kagami Taiga, he'll be our biggest problem.

"However, I've also heard rumours that the team have just added a couple of new transfer students to their line-up. Not much is known of them, and from what I could tell, this will be their first time playing in the tournament as they have only just been put on the team. They shouldn't be too much of a threat, but just keep your eyes on them.

"In any case, along with their other weaknesses, Seirin don't have a coach. Actually, it might be that girl."

"What?! A girl?!" Narumi exclaimed, jumping up from where he was sitting on the floor.

"How did you hear _that_?!"

"Let's have our own rookie big man go on a rampage."

* * *

The buzzer went off, signalling the start of the game, and both teams went to line up at the centre of the court. Natsu and Gray were sitting on their respective team's bench, waiting impatiently for when they would at last be able to join in.

"Let's go!"

"What have you been so happy about since this morning?" Izuki turned to Kiyoshi and asked.

"Well, I haven't been in-game in a while. I can't help but smile," the team's centre finished off with a goofy smile stretched across his face.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Kiyoshi, I understand you're happy, but you came back to win," Hyuuga said. "We're counting on you under the rim."

"Yeah, I know," Kiyoshi replied in a rare moment of seriousness.

'_I'm a little worried about him,_' the second years thought as yet again, Kiyoshi allowed another wide smile to grace his features.

"He's pretty relaxed," even Kagami noticed the strange expression on the taller boy's face. "Are we gonna be fine?"

"I think we will," Kuroko replied.

"What?"

* * *

Meanwhile, as Josei High was walking onto the court, the team's captain finally took notice of Kiyoshi.

"Wh-what is _he_ doing here?"

"What's wrong?"

"You know the Generation of Miracle, right?" the captain began.

"Yeah, of course."

"Back in middle school, there was another group. In another era, those five would surely have been known as prodigies; but they were hidden in the shadows of the best. He's one of them. An indomitable soul, the pillar of his team in the low post. The Iron Heart, Kiyoshi Teppei."

* * *

"You could say I feel at ease with him on the court," Kuroko said to Kagami. "I don't think we'll lose."

'_Alright. __Let's go._' Riko thought. '_The new Seirin Basketball Team – tip off!_'

* * *

"Let the Winter Cup preliminary game between Seirin High School and Josei High School begin."

A massive cheer resounded throughout the stadium.

"Bow."

"Good luck," both teams paid their respects to the other.

"What's wrong, Narumi?" the Josei captain asked their ace as a tear began to run down his face and he hobbled away from the starting line-up. Seirin watched on in shock.

"You're so mean, captain," the ace replied. "Why would you do that?"

"What?"

"A girl. You said the coach of the other team was a girl. I was looking for something _bigger_. Something to get me going…

"But she's not sexy at all!" Narumi yelled, pointing his finger at Riko. The Seirin team all froze in bewilderment.

"KAHAHA!" one very stupid, very suicidal member of the team decided to pitch-in to the opposition's comment; namely a certain unsuspecting Fire Mage. "He's right, you know! The coach doesn't have any boobs at all!"

Riko looked blankly ahead for a moment before an all-too-innocent smile settled on her face.

'_Go. __Slaughter. __Them,_' she signalled to the team on-court. She then proceeded to turn around and start throttling Natsu, a dangerous red aura surrounding her person.

'_Yes ma'am!_'

"What an idiot, flame-brain," Gray sighed, shaking his head.

"What did you just say, ice prin–" Natsu tried to squeeze out before his airways were cut off.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Ok, so sorry for the brief chapter. I know there wasn't much there, but it had to be done for the lead up to the game.**

**Next time, I hope to be able to write about Natsu and Gray being able to play in the game, along with some more Midorima x Lucy action - so look forward to it!**

**Reviews would be very much appreciated, as per usual.**

**Thank you~**


End file.
